The present disclosure relates to methods for compensating for thermal expansion of a matrix by embedding bilayer filler platelets having different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) and structures for effecting the same.
Polymeric materials are widely used in many industrial applications for their advantageous properties. For example, in microelectronics industry, they are often used in electronic packaging for insulators. However, such polymeric materials have a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) relative to other materials such as silicon for their applications. The mismatch of CTE between the materials can result in thermomechanical stress under temperature change, causing cracking and delamination during fabrication, testing, or service. A widely adopted method to lower the thermal expansion is to add a low CTE filler material within the polymeric material. However a fill fraction cannot be too high in many applications, thus severely limiting the capability of lowering the CTE of the polymeric materials.